Crash and Burn
by altarenelcielo
Summary: Its Oz's birthday and Willow wishes he was back.


Title: Crash and Burn  
  
Author: Mana - Anislayerx@a...  
  
Summary: Its Oz's birthday and Willow wishes he was back.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: Yes, please.  Wahoo!  I've actually completed another fic, this is my second one. (I have many more, just not done.)  
  
Disclaimer: Willow and Oz belong to Joss, and each other, forever.  The song 'Crash and Burn' is my the awesome duet SAVAGE GARDEN.  Get their CD it is awesome, and reminds me of Willow and Oz.  
  
Thanks to Riley's Savage Garden site at:  http://members.aol.com/Graviton13/home.htm for the use of their real audio of the song.  
  
Dedication:  TO THE WONDERFUL SETH GREEN.  HAPPY 26th BIRTHDAY!  
  
Distribution:  OZMIA, go ahead.  Anyone else, ask first.  
  
Author's Notes:  parts in quotes is part of the song Oh, and if anyone has ANY Oz angst stories, send them my way.  My site is in  
  
need of more Oz angst stories at http://www.angelfire.com/tv/onceinbluemoon/  
  
   
  
   
  
So, if you have Savage Garden's CD, 'Affirmation', stick it in and put it on song 5.  If you don't, you can go here to listen to the song online.  http://members.aol.com/Riley11111/Real/Crash.ram  The song, 'Crash and Burn' by Savage Garden follows exactly with the story.  The lyrics are there for anyone who can't listen to the song.  Otherwise, just read the story.  ;)  
  
   
  
   
  
Willow sat in her dorm room looking at a picture.  It was a picture of her and the person she missed most in the world, Oz.  Except today she missed him more.  Today was his birthday.  Not only that, but she remembered what he had told her on his last birthday, when they were alone together.  
  
"Willow, I... I love you.  Always and forever.  I'll never leave you."  
  
But in less than a year, that's what he did.  Her tears escaped out of her eyes.  How could she live without him?  
  
    'When you feel all alone'  
  
She missed him more than life itself.  
  
    'And the world has turned it's back on you'  
  
It was days like these, anniversaries of important moments for them, when she felt helpless.  
  
    'Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart'  
  
She knew she had hurt him, when she kissed Xander, but she never truly realized how it felt until now.  She never guessed it could hurt this bad.  
  
    'I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you'  
  
They had worked it out, and everything was well again.  But there was no one here now to work it out with.  She desperately wanted him back.  She felt like she would give anything.  She wanted her soul.  
  
    'It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold'  
  
Everyone assumed she would get over him, but how could she?  How can you recover when a piece of you is missing?  
  
    'When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore'  
  
Willow held the picture, and looked into his eyes, then at the complete picture.  They were so innocent together.  How could anything ever go wrong?  She loved him.  
  
    'Let me be the one you call'  
  
Someone knocked at the door.  
  
    'If you jump I'll break your fall'  
  
And Willow dried her tears.  
  
    'Lift you up and fly away with you into the night'  
  
Who could it be?  She opened the door but no one was there.  
  
    'If you need to fall apart'  
  
She started to close the door, but noticed a piece of paper on the floor.  
  
    'I can mend a broken heart'  
  
She quickly picked it up and read the writing.  
  
    'If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
    You're not alone'  
  
"I love you, Willow."  Who was it from?  Then she noticed the writing on the back.  "- Oz"  
  
Willow's heart pounded, was it really him?  Could it be?  Was he back?  She recognized his writing.  It had to be him.  She loved only him.  
  
    'When you feel all alone'  
  
"Oz?"  She whispered his name and looked around.  
  
    'And a loyal friend is hard to find'  
  
Suddenly a door shut down the hall.  She wouldn't let him go this time.  
  
    'You're caught in a one way street'  
  
She ran as fast as she could.  
  
    'With the monsters in your head'  
  
Down the stairs and outside into the night.  
  
    'When hopes and dreams are far away and'  
  
She ran for her life.  Feet pounding.  Heart pounding.  Mind pounding.  All of it.  
  
    'You feel like you can't face they day'  
  
She saw the back of his head.  
  
    'Let me be the one you call'  
  
She ran after him.  
  
    'If you jump I'll break your fall'  
  
She needed him.  
  
    'Lift you up and fly away with you into the night'  
  
She stopped and fell to the ground.  
  
    'If you need to fall apart'  
  
She couldn't catch him.  
  
    'I can mend a broken heart'  
  
She couldn't even keep him.  
  
    'If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
    You're not alone'  
  
Oz watched from a distance.  He wanted to hold her again.  
  
    'Because there has always been heartache and pain'  
  
He didn't want to, but he was hurting her again.  
  
    'And when it's over you'll breathe again'  
  
He had wanted to beg for forgiveness.  All he wanted was her.  
  
    'You'll breathe again'  
  
But the thought that she wouldn't want him, held him back.  He never could tell her when something was wrong.  It was this fault that got him in trouble when he found out he was a werewolf, and later with Veruca.  It was all his fault.  
  
    'When you feel all alone'  
  
Suddenly Willow sat up.  
  
    'And the world has turned its back on you'  
  
She heard the sound of a bush moving right next to her.  
  
    'Give me a moment please'  
  
She grabbed a branch, and pulled it aside.  
  
    'To tame your wild wild heart'  
  
Oz stood up.  It was now or never.  
  
    'Let me be the one you call'  
  
He stepped out of the bushes.  
  
    'If you jump I'll break your fall'  
  
Willow blinked, and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
    'Lift you up and fly away with you into the night'  
  
He was with her at last.  He fell to his knees and cried.  
  
    'If you need to fall apart'  
  
Willow cried, too.  
  
    'I can mend a broken heart'  
  
The only thing she wanted was here.  
  
    'If you need to crash then crash and burn'  
  
She held his face in her hands.  And she moved towards his lips.  
  
    'You're not alone'  
  
They kissed and united their souls forever.  This was how it was meant to be.   Them.  Together.  No one else.  They both had dreamed of this since they left eachother.  Some things needed to be resolved, but not now.  Now was the time for love....  
  
THE END  
  
   
  
  


End file.
